


I can't get enough of you, I was made for loving you (both)

by Thandra



Series: finding you (both) I found myself [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s05e15 The Long Goodbye Job, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thandra/pseuds/Thandra
Summary: “Okay” he says, speaking for the first time since Nate and Sophie left the brew pub apartment “we ate, we’re all fed and good, can we go to bed now? Or the couch, I’m not picky”(or: I wanted to celebrate the reboot, and it's kinktober so: the kink is voyeurism, enjoy!)
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: finding you (both) I found myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017070
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	I can't get enough of you, I was made for loving you (both)

It’s weird watching Nate and Sophie walk out, it’s even weirder that he doesn’t feel the need to try to stop them. Alec doesn’t like changes, and he likes  _ good things changing _ even less - it’s probably a memory of his foster kid mindset: that existential dread that comes from knowing, deep down, that your life can change with one missed paper, or additional signature, and you can do absolutely nothing about it. And yet, this change doesn’t scare him. 

“Cereal?” Parkes asks, just as Nate waves at them one last time, closing the door behind him. "Parker" Eliot starts, in his fondly exasperated starts "for the millionth time, cereal is not for dinner." Parker smirks, waggles her eyebrows, and snuggles into Eliot’s side as he tries - and fails, repeatedly - to gain enough room to look into the fridge. 

_ He loves them.  _ Both, equally, with a force he didn’t expect. 

Eliot manages to get free from Parker just to open the fridge, and then Parker climbs on his back and stays there. Eliot starts making something that involves boiling water and garlic, and oil - pasta, Alec guesses, but he’s been wrong before - and Parker stays on his back, Eliott moving around as if the additional weight doesn't really make a difference. 

Alec smiles, he grabs his tablet and puts on some music - not jazz, and not county; just some romantic rock ballads on a low volume, to set the atmosphere - he sits down, pops his chin on his hand, and stares at them. Eliot coocks and Parker watches with her chin on his shoulder, she asks a lot of questions and Eliot answers each and every one of them, Eliot tastes the food at every step and makes Parkes taste it too. It’s not an unusual sight, but always a heartwarming one - and a sexy one, everything about the two of them being basically on top of each other is incredibly sexy. 

“Hardison” Eliot mutters, glancing at him with a smirk “stop perving and be useful, will you? Set the table” Alec smirks, waggles his eyebrows, and gets up. Parker appears to help him set the table, and a handful of seconds later Eliot brings three plates of oily, slightly spicy pasta in. 

They eat in silence. At one point Parker closes her eyes and hums, concentrating completely on the food; Eliot stops eating and looks at her, with a tiny smile on his face and so much love in his eyes that they shine with it. When Parker opens her eyes she catches Eliot’s immediately, the smile that appears on her lips is almost blinding. 

Alec loves them too much.  _ He can take it anymore.  _

“Okay” he says, speaking for the first time since Nate and Sophie left the breweup apartment “we ate, we’re all fed and good, can we go to bed now? Or the couch, I’m not picky” They’re both looking at him, blue and brown eyes set on his face, and then Eliot raises an eyebrow and Parker smirks. The next second Parker is up, dashing into the house and toward the bedroom. 

Alec almost moans as he stands up, glancing at Eliot. “Eager, ah?” he whispers, right in his ear, and Alec feels his knees almost give up under him - he moans, way louder that he’ll ever admit to this early in the game. Eliot chuckles, takes his hand and drags him along toward the bedroom. 

Parkes is naked when they get there, sitting cross legged in the tiny bed they still have to upgrade - fuck the California King, they need a fucking Alaska King, he has no idea why he hasn’t brought it yet - she jumps up as soon as she sees them enter, she puts her hands on his chest and starts kissing him. 

_ Hardison loves her _ . He feels her hands on his chest and then on his skin as she takes his shirt off, barely pausing the kiss; she kisses him with so much passion, with many bites and a lot of tongue - Alec is rock hard already. Parker laces her arms around his shoulder, and a new set of hands appear on his waist. 

Well, not a new set - a strong, loving, rough set of hands he knows like he knows a computer keyboard, as he knows his own. Eliot presses his chest on Alec’s back, his hips on Alec’s backside: he moans inside Parker’s mouth as Eliot grinds his hard on between his ass cheeks, his knees are going to actually melt any moment now.  _ Hardison loves him.  _

Eliot bites the nape of his neck, his hands unhook the belt and his jeans fall to the floor. Parker bites on his collarbone and Eliot grinds on his boxer clad ass. “Bed” Alec moans, and Parker steps aside for Eliot to push Alec on the bed - he lands on the tiny, but soft, little shit and looks up at them. 

They smirk at him, and he bites his lips knowing full well what’s going to happen next - they kiss. Parker jumps with her legs around Eliot’s hips, Eliot’s hands go on her ass, and their mouths meet.  _ Alec loves them, he’s going to cum just looking at them.  _

Eliot is strong, his muscles jumping and hardening as he fondles Parker’s ass; Parker is lean, athletic and graceful and just as strong as Eliot - but the most erotic thing of all is how they fit with each other completely: aesthetically they are simply stunning, their passion for each other matches in intensity and fervor, and everything else Alec knows about them does clicks in a way that almost feels unreal. They’re just -  _ everything, everything Alec has never even dared to wish for.  _

They’re complicated people. They have terrible, scarring pasts that makes them what they are today. They survived nearly impossible odds and they came out on top, strong and yet so full of love. Weird and distant, and yet ever present and caring; they are made of contradictions, of sharp edges and warm insides - not in the internal organs way, in the emotional way. They are complicated, yes; but Alec loves all of their complications as their many, many gifts. 

Eliot grunts into Parker’s mouth when she bites his lower lip, she untangles and drops from his body with a smirk. She strips him in seconds, leaves him just in boxers, and then she smirks at Alec before dropping with her kees to the floor - Alec gasps: Parker doesn’t like blowjobs, even reciving oral sex has been a problem at the beginning. She loves it now, much to his and Eliot’s delight, but giving oral is still isn't one of her favourites activities. 

Well, not like for Eliot and Alec - they _ love  _ it. Once they sixynined for two hours straight, coming in turns and taking their time licking, and kissing, and swallowing. That had been one hell of a afternoon, right after they got Eliot’s in on the  _ we should all get together for real, _ one thing became very clear, very quickly: Parker liked sex a lot, but still in that new-shiny-feel-good way; Eliot liked sex, because he was good at it and because he liked sex  _ with them _ . Alec and Eliot had spent two full days in bed, as Parker appeared and disappeared randomly. 

_ Alec loves sex with them, making love with them.  _

Parker slides Eliot’s boxes down from his hips, takes his length in one hand and looks right into Alec’s eyes as he licks the tip - Alec moans and has to close his eyes, he can’t come right now, before he even gets to feel their hands on his skin. He opens his eyes when he feels a familiar weight on his hips, followed by another familiar weight on his tights. 

“Open your eyes” Parker whispers, directly in his ear “look at us.” Alec opens his eyes and his head spins, all the blood in his body concentrates in his already concrete hard cock: they’re a vision. Parker’s lithe body is almost shining from the moon’s light filtering from the window, her hands are on his straining abs and her pussy is grinding slowly on the length of his cock. Eliot’s shoulders are two times Parkers, the muscles on his arms straining and bulging, clearly visible from behind her; he has one hand intertwined with Parker’s on Alec’s abs and the other between Parker’s legs, with his fingers brushing Alec’s length. 

“Well?” Eliot rasps, his voice two octaves lower - Alec shivers, whatever he’s going to say it’s gonna be to much to hear without coming on the spot, he just knows it “you’ve been looking all night, perving and getting all hard and leaky” he glances down at Alec’s cock, pokes the head with his thumb - Alec whimpers, bites his lower lip. 

“What do you want to do? Keep looking?” he rolls his hips into Parker’s ass, she shivers; Alec gasps “or join in?” Eliot looks at him for just a second, shares a glance with Parker and then she rises on her knees and reaches behind her back and low. Alec has the clear view of the scene, he can see it all: Parker’s hand guiding Eliot’s cock to her entrance, Eliot slowly entering her inch after inch, Eliot filling her to the brim and Parker moaning with her head tilted back and her lips parted - Alec moans with her, he can’t help it. 

Eliot grunts in her shoulder, glances at Alec and smirks at him “Yeah, you do like watching” he states, kissing Parker’s neck. Parker moans, starts riding Eliot’s cock, glancing into Alec’s eyes and then down to his cock repeatedly. “He looks so lonely” she gasps, glancing back at Eliot and then down to Alec’s cock; Eliot snorts, and then slides the hand that it’s still intertwined with Parker’s to their intended target. 

Two hands that he knows so well, so different and yet both so perfect, take a hold him at the same time - one hot as hell and the other barely even warm, both rough with calls and scars, one tiny the other big. They hold him at the base, tightening periodically as he moans and moans. Eliot keeps grunting while he fucks Parker. Parker keeps gasping and whimpering quietly,eyes closed and face blissed out. 

Eliot moans, he’s going to come. Parker gasps, just as close to the edge. Their hands start moving on him - one, two, three thugs and Alec is coming. He closes his eyes in bliss, but he finds the strength to open them and enjoy the scene in front of him - it's not a scene he wants to miss. 

Parker has a hand in Eliot’s hair and the other is back on Alec's abs; Eliot has a hand on Parker’s right breast, the other on her hip. Parker tilts her head back, comes in a silent moan; Eliot bites into Parker’s shoulder, lightly enough not to hurt at all, and comes with a grunt. 

_ They are beautiful, Alec loves them so fucking much.  _

He falls asleep in the middle, with Parker’s head on his chest and Eliot’s arm brushing his head - it’s one of his favourite positions to sleep in, even if nothing beats being in the middle of the spooning train.  _ “We change together”  _ Parker had said,  _ “‘till my dying day”  _ said Eliot - so things may be changing, but Alec is okay with that. 

Nate and Sophie may not be part of the team anymore, but it doesn't mean they won't see them ever again. Eliot still pays for an apartment somewhere in the city, but he hasn’t gone back to it in more than six months. Parker is still Parker, he and Eliot know that they’ll never fully understand her; but that doesn’t make them love her any less. Things will change, life will go on, but Alec  _ is not afraid at all.  _

  
He kisses Parker’s forehead lightly and he turns to kiss Eliot’s bicep just as softly - Alec smiles, he has nothing to fear:  _ they’ll change together, till their dying day.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> This is my first time braving the fandom, but the reboot news got me so hyped that I couldn’t contain myself. It’s smut with feelings - I have basically two mindsets with these three: it’s either “fluffy and domestic, sex is just a bonus” or “oh my, they’re so hot, I want them to bang already!” for me. The latter prevailed and this happened.  
> Also, this is the fist of my ships to ever become canon and with a happy ending: let’s all hope John Rogers keeps up with the amazing work and lets them be canon in 2.0 too! Yey!


End file.
